Detergent-Divergent Book 3(My Way)
by Solikerez
Summary: Spoiler Alert: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN"T READ BOOK TWO The society that Tris has always known is shattered. What can she do now? One choice can enlighten you. One choice can give you a fresh start. One choice can restore you. ONE CHOICE CAN REFORM YOU.
1. Chapter 1

Edith Prior.

My brain plays around with the name for a moment. I can't even start to explain how confused I am. One of the founders of what is our society, related to me? I skim my memories for any mention of the name, but nothing comes to me. In Abnegation, we used to try to forget everything about ourselves, including family history. One would be deemed selfish for being curious about their own family history rather than thinking about someone else. So, for all I know, the woman that I caught glimpses of in the video could be my grandmother.

As I think about it, that possibility seems more, well possible. I never met my grandparents and know next to nothing about them. All I know is that my grandmother on my mother's side was a Dauntless leader, but she wasn't a Prior anyway. I was never allowed to ask about my grandparents, and honestly, I never wanted to. My childhood has left me with too much I do not know.

I'm still thinking when Tobias taps my shoulder lightly. I turn to look at him and he gives me an expecting look.

"What?" I ask, honestly confused. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. It's just that... one would think that you would show some sort of emotion after what was just shown on the screens."

"Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking everything over. I mean, I never knew about an Edith Prior, but she's probably related to me. Then she expects us to just march out into the unknown, away from the city that has protected us from all that's out _there. _Our society is shattered; all that we've known is breaking apart, and to top all of that, we're all still in shock from a war!" I take a breath now, tired from my rant, and continue. "I'm just so confused!" I practically shout, an exasperated groan escaping from my throat.

Tobias doesn't respond. He just stares into my eyes and stays like this for a while. His eyes make him seem so calm, but I know he's not.

After a while, he places his hands on my shoulders and tugs me into him. He slips his arms around my waist and loops them around my back, then leans in so he can nestle his head neatly into the crevice between my shoulder and my neck. He closes his eyes and is still, but he soon raises his lips to my ear and whispers, "I know," his lips brushing my ear as he speaks.

His warm breath against my skin is comforting to me. Earlier today, I never thought I would feel this way again. I thought that Tobias could never forgive me, that I wasn't worthy of being forgiven. I called his love "_feeble"_, but if my betrayal had come so easily, shouldn't it be the other way around? "Why?" I whisper, thinking out loud. Why would he still come back to me after all that I've done to him, with all that I'm not? I'll never know, but I yearn to be that way in return. If I love him, why is it so hard? I was willing to **die** for him, so why?!

Tobias draws back so that he can look me in the eyes, and I feel his breath on my nose. I ask again, louder this time. "Why do you still love me?" A tear decides to roll down my cheek at this moment, though I didn't will for it to do so. I know by now that there is no way to stop tears from coming.

He touches his fingers to my chin and lifts it up so that his lips brush mine when he talks. "Because you are still the same Tris that I loved from the moment she dropped to the net. Because you're selfless, and brave, and smart, and striking, and you'd rather die than see me die. Because you are all the things that I wish I could be. Because you are MY Tris, and I can't let you slip away. Because you are a part of me; you make me feel strong, and brave, and complete, and with out you I'd be a broken shell of a human being. Because you are my family, and I refuse to let you down the way that my old family did for me. Because I _need_ you Tris, and I'd like to think that you need me, too." He catches his breath and presses his thumb to my cheek to wipe away a tear.

My voice is shaky, but I still manage to speak. "Well, I don't have a speech but I love you too." Tobias chuckles and just as Tobias fits his mouth to mine, Evelyn pulls him back by the shoulder, making me stumble forward.

Evelyn chuckles at my mishap, her chuckle like Tobias', but in a higher pitch. Tobias shoots her a glare. "If you don't mind," she glares at me for a moment, " I'd like to speak with my _son_ for a moment."

Tobias nods, and as Evelyn practically drags him out, he motions toward Christina, who is now sitting alone in the corner of the room. I walk over to her, and the events of today and my thoughts flood into my head again. I'm not sure that the Amity will ever open the gate for us. They only want peace, and they won't get it by opening the fence that separates us from the deadly world outside. My head tells me that we should stay inside the fence, safe. My heart, however, tells me that our only option is to venture into the unknown. Another thing: If there are no factions, are we all left to fend for ourselves? Do the Dauntless go back to the homes of former Candor, Erudite, Amity, and Abnegation people? So many questions with no answers! Can't someone just-

I stumble into Christina in mid-thought. She is startled back into reality, too; she perks up after I peel myself off of her. I must have hit her bad leg, because she winces too. I scoot next to her as I did earlier and look into the direction she's looking; she's blanked out again. All I can see is a crowd of excited and confused people. They wear the colors of all factions, but there aren't factions anymore. All order is gone now, and no one knows what will happen next.

I decide to ask Christina about this. After what she said about the transmitters earlier, I'm interested in the way she sees things.

"What do you think will happen with us next?"

Once again, Christina perks up. "Amity is not going to let us out. I think we are going to have to break out. People like Four still know the combination, so that shouldn't be a problem. But after that, It'll be every man for themselves. We need to find a way to fix or society before we try to fix another one.

Christina is truly insightful and smart. Is she sure she's not divergent?

"Maybe you were cut out for Erudite, Christina." She smiles, and we both look up when a microphone screeches and Evelyn starts speaking. The crowd quiets down a bit, enough for me to hear what she is saying.

"...can't be changed by whatever Edith Prior said in the video. We can't afford to go outside the fence, to the outside world, when we have reached such a climax in the history of our society! We must make ourselves strong! Then, and only then, will we be able to venture out, together!" The crowd cheers, the deafening whoops and cheers filling the room.

She must have heard what Christina said, because it sounded almost exactly the same. She must have also seen the annoyed look on my face, because I turn to see her smirking at me. She really does hate me, and the fact that we pretty much made her speech for her isn't going to change that.

I get up and walk into the hallway, hoping for some quiet. I'm tires, and so much has happened and I haven't had quiet for a long time.

I slide down the wall and slump over. I really need to rest. I don't even know where I'll sleep tonight. We are all factionless now, so it doesn't matter anyway.

I start to doze off as the same pair of black sneakers from before move toward me. Tobias. He sits down next to me and I lean into him. He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I allow myself to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I had the story in my journal but was too lazy to write it down. Plus I'm sick sooo…**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

~.~

When I wake, it is dark and I am alone. I figure Tobias must have gotten up when I was asleep, because I don't remember him leaving. I get up and tiptoe into the room that I was in yesterday. Three factionless guards watch the "traitors, who are sleeping along with everyone else on the room. Tobias wouldn't have gone this way, so I snake my way out of the room. As I pace around, I decide that Tobias is probably outside. I am a foot away from the door of the building when I hear faint footsteps coming from behind me. I dart behind the front desk, but not fast enough, because the person sees me and pulls my arm back.

"Tris." The young man pulling me back has distinct features: dark hair, dimpled cheeks, and eyes that glow green in the pale moonlight. I _almost_ hug him.

"Caleb." I practically spit his name out at him instead. His emerald eyes are large and wet in the light; he's been crying. I want to hug him and tell him that I forgive him, but I won't allow it. He is not my brother anymore, not after what he's done to me. Maybe this is a time when I should be like Tobias, and do what he did for me: forgive. But I am not Tobias.

"What do you want?" An almost animal sound, much like a growl, escapes me when he won't let me go.

"Beatrice! Don't go… I'm sorry." His voice softens as he says that last part. I don't believe him though.

"You don't actually expect me to believe you, Caleb? I don't believe you." I turn my head away from him. He is like Al. I can no longer trust him.

"I know. I was just trying to protect you." With that, a tear slips off his nose. I have no sympathy for someone that weak.

"I don't need you protection! Did you ever think of that?! Maybe if you had dropped your big brother act for a second, you'd be able to see the obvious!" I tear away from his grasp as he yells my name behind me. I tune him out.

~.~

When I think I've lost him, I go outside a back door. The night air is foreign against my bare arms. I still have to find Tobias, so I decide to go to the marsh where we played capture-the-flag. It's a bit of a hike, but it feels good to just take a walk again. Last time I really did that was in Abnegation…

The marsh air is thick with moisture. I breathe in the pungent smell of the area and stare at the Ferris wheel that started everything. In my mind, I am climbing it again, and Tobias' steady hand holds me in my place as the wind blows once more. I was so close to him that I could've kissed him, right there in that car that the dark figure is moving toward.

_Wait, a dark figure? So I'm not the only one who likes to go on midnight walks._ For a moment, I think the figure might be Tobias, but no, he has a fear of heights. My curiosity takes command and I head swiftly and silently to the Ferris wheel.

When I reach the base of the wheel, I start climbing as I did the first time I was here, careful not to be blown away when there was no one there to save me. The figure is in the passenger car now, so he can't hear me climbing and I can go more quickly without raising suspicion. As I approach the car, I peek over the side to who the person is. To my surprise and relief, it is a boy with and a snake tattoo curling around his ear. It's Uriah.

I say hello, careful not to startle him as he looks up at me, and I slide into the seat next to him.

"Hey Tris." He doesn't look at me, only at the darkness in front of us. His easy smile that he usually wears is nonexistent now; it is replaced with a mournful expression.

"I'm really sorry Uriah," I whisper. I don't like him this quiet.

"So am I. I've known… I knew Marlene and Lynn since before I was crawling. And both of them just left me like that." He snaps and I feel really bad for him. That's as bad for him as it would be for me if something happened to Tobias.

He looks at me now. " You know, if you die too, I'm giving up cake. Like forever." I laugh. Leave it to Uriah to make a joke out of something so serious.

"Yeah right. Like that would ever happen." He laughs too. His face lights up as it did months ago during initiation. That's good.

As he laughs, the car creaks and I am reminded of how dangerous it is to be up here. "I think we should go back now." He nods and we climb down the Ferris wheel, this time without any mishaps. We walk in silence on the way back to the Erudite building, and I feel as if a hundred-pound load has been lifted off my shoulders.

~.~

Tobias is slumped next to the wall again when Uriah and I get back. Uriah went to sleep in the main room, while I stay in the hallway. Tobias is asleep, but I wrap his arm around me when I sit down. I'll have to ask him about where he was in the morning. I whisper an "I love you" and stare into the darkness until I drift into sleep.

~.~

I hear soft talking when I open my eyes. I try to put names to the voices that I hear, since I don't dare to open my eyes to again. The deep, soothing, rumbling voice I'm sure belongs to Tobias. I've memorized every aspect of him, from his scent to the timbre of his voice. I'm not sure who the other voice belongs to; its either Zeke or Uriah. They sound alike, given that they are brothers.

Sometime in the conversation, I hear my name and do all in my power to keep from perking up. I am interested in the conversation now.

"You can't let her go outside the fence. She will try, but don't allow her to do it. She is one of the only friends I have left. I can't bear to lose her, too." The second voice is Uriah's, for sure now.

"I can't control her, Uriah. You know that as well as I do. But if she steps foot outside of the fence, you have my word that I will follow and protect her."

There is silence in the room now. All I can think about is that he wants to _protect_ me. After everything that's happened, he thinks I need protection. Well, after the whole turn-myself-in-to-Erudite thing, I guess I do, in his eyes. I should think that it is sweet that he wants to protect me, but I can't help feeling at least slightly offended.

I wait for a minute before I act as if I am just waking up. I stretch my arms out wide and force out a yawn. They both look toward me.

"Good Morning", Tobias says as he leans forward to give me a peck on the forehead. I smile and give my version of "good morning": a peck on the lips. Uriah clears his throat to get our attention. Tobias holds his finger up at Uriah, as if to tell him to wait a minute. Then he leans into my ear and whispers," I know you were listening to our conversation".

I frown a bit. "_Darn your perceptiveness, Tobias_," I whisper back. He laughs lightly, though I don't understand why.

"If you two want some space, I can leave…"Uriah waits for a response, but we say nothing and just stare at him. I laugh a little as Uriah holds up his hand and shakes his head as he walks out. I have laughed a lot more than expected this past day, considering all that's happened.

Tobias speaks up as the door clicks shut. "You want to talk?"

~.~

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up! Please tell me what you think of it. Chapter 3 is already planned out but I am always open to suggestions. Anyway, can you guess what Tobias is inquiring about? Oh, BTW I don't own the books Divergent or Insurgent, (Veronica Roth does) no matter how much I wish I did. Have a great day!**


End file.
